Twisted Fairytale
by LadyEmera1d
Summary: [Chapter 5 up!] Sakura is a princess destined to marry a prince and live happily ever after. But what if she fell in love with a pauper[Syaoran]? Will the ending of a romance fairytale be altered forever? [ S&S ] [ E&T ] Please R
1. The connection between eyes

Twisted Fairytale  
  
-- Sakura- a princess destined to wed a prince and live happily ever after. But what if she fell in love with a pauper[Syaoran]? Will the ending of a romance fairytale be altered forever? How much is one really willing to risk for the love of their life? [ S/S ][ E/T ] Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Sakura is not a clow mistress and none of the characters are aware of the cards. The storyline is slightly altered so that it is mainly based on Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The first thing she saw was his winning smile,  
  
Ebony locks,  
  
Cryptic dark-brown eyes,  
  
His mystifying features blinded her for the  
  
first time when  
  
she first opened her eyes.  
  
His welcoming hands held her  
  
as she curled into a ball,  
  
Leaning,   
  
Leaning on his chest,  
  
She felt like an angel,  
  
Slowly drifting into heaven,  
  
the first time she laid eyes upon him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter I -- [ The Connection B e t w e e n Eyes]  
  
[ S a k u r a ]  
  
I watched. I watched the delicate rain beat against my bedroom window. I couldn't believe it. I was engaged, engaged to a handsome, skilled man, but was also the son of High-Priest Clow Reed[who died a couple of years back], the best friend of the emperor.   
  
"Sakura-San, something troubles you?" My cousin and bestfriend, Tomoyo inquired with concern.  
  
I shook my head slowly. "It's probably just wedding jitters."  
  
She smiled. "You should feel lucky to have finally found someone as decent as Eriol-Sama. He is extremely valiant, and kind, not to mention totally cute."  
  
Girlish giggles permeated the air.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo, I needed that."  
  
"The wedding is only one week away, and there's so much to be done," Tomoyo sighed heavily, "Have you thought of a maid-of-honor yet?"  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking maybe you could be, if you want to."  
  
"Me? Well, I guess so." Her sincere smile let me know that she was expecting it.  
  
Tomoyo was also at the age of seventeen, and had been my closest friend ever since we were both babes. We shared everything together and with each year that passed, our bond tightened. Her mother was a cousin of mine and when their land went into chaos, they fled to live with us.   
  
I suddenly stopped and my ears perked up.  
  
Tomoyo looked at me funny as if she thought I had gone completely insane.  
  
"Listen," I said, "...the rain, it stopped."  
  
I stared out the window and indeed, the once pouring water gradually faded into drizzle and then sunshine.   
  
Underneath the blanket of the clouds, a shade of multi-colors formed. A rainbow, clear as the sky itself materialized.   
  
"Its beautiful," I whispered.   
  
Then I saw him. Far across the rose-covered garden, over the wired fence, stood a young man, dressed in ragged clothes, and about my age. It was hard to tell from a long distance away, but it was obvious that he had fine features.  
  
"Who is he?" I asked Tomoyo, full of curiosity.  
  
She squinted her eyes, trying to observe the mysterious figure.  
  
"Truthfully, I have no clue. But it seems like he's a pauper."  
  
I kept silent, but inside, I felt a little guilty thinking of a mere country boy when I was engaged to a man of nobility.  
  
A knock on the door. It was my brother, Touya, older than me by 7 years. His raven hair was cut short and slicked back behind his ears.  
  
"Eriol is outside waiting for you," he announced.  
  
I nodded. "I'm suddenly having second thoughts though."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I mean, I've known him like all my life but I don't really connect with him THAT much."  
  
Touya chuckled. "Father wouldn't be pleased to know that."  
  
"Yea, he really likes Eriol-kun, but there must be other good guys out there."  
  
"Like that peasant boy you saw?" Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Pleasant boy?" Touya questioned with his brow raised high. "You mean the one that keep hanging out around the courtyard?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Nah. But I heard some guards talk about how he loiters there all day. Even when they try to push him away, he never leaves."  
  
"Oh." I acted like I didn't care, but the image of the boy gnawed on my mind.  
  
I walked out into the hall to greet my fiance with a peck on the cheek.   
  
"How are ya, my bride-to-be?"  
  
I smiled sweetly, "A little nervous."  
  
"Don't fret. You'll be fine. I have to go out of the city, back to England for a few days, but I will be back in plenty of time for the wedding."  
  
"Alright. Be careful." I kissed him softly and left.  
  
[ T o m o y o ]  
  
"Tomoyo-Sama!" I heard a deep voice bellow from far away. A guard came running up to me, panting heavily.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Fujitaka-Sama. He needs you to dress up and meet him at the main lobby. Visitors from England are here to accompany Eriol-Sama back, and he would like for them to meet you.   
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
Quickly, I rushed to my room and found a silk maroon dress. Just as I walked into the lobby, I spotted my uncle sitting comfortabily on the golden throne.  
  
I sat in the ivory chair next to Touya and my mother.   
  
Moments later, several men walked in, dressed in all white with black sashs. I scanned their faces, and saw him. The noble one. He was blessed with loose ebony hair and pale skin. His deep enigmatic eyes, covered by his spectacles stared directly at me with amenability. The corners of my mouth curved. I couldn't believe Sakura-San even wavered at all before answering to his proposal. I was happy for her, but also filled with envy.   
  
"Gentlemen," the emperor spoke politely, "I understand that you have important matters to finish before ensuing with the wedding, but please come back enough time prior to the ceremony. Sakura is my only daughter and this wedding means much to her."   
  
"I completely understand, Fujitaka-Sama and this wedding means as much to her as it does to me. I'll try to come back as soon as can, I promise," Eriol replied.  
  
"Very well. Your horses and provisions are already settled for the journey, and Tomoyo-San and everyone else here will finish planning the wedding by the end of this week."  
  
They thanked him, bowed and left.   
  
As I walked down the garden path to my room, I thought I heard something trailing behind me. But everytime I turned around, it hid. And for a second, I even thought I felt strands of obsidian hair brush past my face. Finally as I stopped, a callous hand tapped my shoulder. Immediately, I jumped and spun around.   
  
It was him.  
  
"Eriol-Kun, is there something you need?"  
  
"Actually, I just had to thank you in person for planning everything."  
  
I smiled slightly, "It's no problem at all, Sakura-San is my best friend and I want this wedding to be perfect."  
  
"It means a lot to her and myself as well that you are personally doing this. It is a lot of work."  
  
I attempted to hide my face so that he would not see the continuous blushing, but it was of no use. Finally, sensing an awkward aura between us, I rapidly turned away and quickened my pace down the path.   
  
"I'm sorry, Eriol-Kun, but uh..I have to go to plan, thanks for stopping by."  
  
I heard no footsteps except for my own, and knew that he was still there, standing silently, with his dark eyes staring.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: So, how do you like the story so far? I really don't know how to continue this chapter, but I'll think of something. ::wink:: Please review, arigato! 


	2. Dreams

Twisted Fairytale  
  
-- Sakura- a princess destined to wed a prince and live happily ever after. But what if she fell in love with a pauper[Syaoran]? Will the ending of a romance fairytale be altered forever? How much is one really willing to risk for the love of their life? [ S/S ][ E/T ] Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Sakura is not a clow mistress and none of the characters are aware of the cards. The storyline is slightly altered so that it is mainly based on Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A flash of an innocent smile,  
  
A drop of a crystal tear,  
  
Strands of chestnut curls waving about,  
  
Brighter than the sun  
  
And those fierce emerald eyes staring,  
  
dazzling the world,  
  
lurking everywhere.  
  
Engulfed in grace,  
  
Encompassed with laughter,  
  
And capturing the heart of many,  
  
She was the one known to have those deep emerald eyes   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter II-- [ D r e a m s ]  
  
[ S a k u r a ]  
  
Father suggested for me to go into town and shop for things before the wedding. Willingly, I agreed. It has been ages since I've inhaled the fresh air of the outside world and heard the chatterings of countless people.  
  
I pulled my cloak further over my head in order to screen my face.   
  
All of the sudden, a gleaming object caught the corner of my eye. I slowly walked over to a stand with a tall bearded man hovering over it.  
  
"Would you like to make a purchase, little lady?" He asked cheerfully.   
  
I kept quiet and pointed to an exquisite pendant, shimmering emerald, the color of my eyes.   
  
"Ah yes, quite a selection. This beauty is very valuable."   
  
He gingerly wrapped it in a paper bag and I smiled as he handed it to me. Just as I was about to retrieve a silver coin from my purse, a blurred figure unexpectedly slammed to the concrete ground, pulling me down with him. He cursed under his breath.   
  
I felt sharp pains down my leg as I made a futile attempt to stand up.  
  
Without conversing, the stranger hurriedly carried me off with men cursing and chasing after us.  
  
Some minutes later, we hid in a small alleyway and soon the voices faded away.  
  
"I'm sorry about this, are you alright?"  
  
I lifted my head and for the first time, I got a good look at him.  
  
He had deep hazel eyes, uncombed chocolate hair, and frayed clothing. Immediately, I realized that he was the mysterious one we saw standing outside the garden. At the thought of that, I felt slightly abashed.   
  
"It's alright, I'm sure nothing is broken." Then I saw the loaf of bread he clutched in his hands.  
  
"Did you steal that?" I asked, neglecting my manners.  
  
He laughed. "Of course, I do need to feed myself, right?" He replied, taking a large bite of the bread.  
  
"Oh...well.. Don't you have a job?"  
  
"With my reputation around town, who would hire me? And besides, I also need to support my mother."  
  
"You live with her?"  
  
He nodded. "All of my sisters had gotten married and left town, and I plan to leave too. Next year, I'll be turning eighteen, and I want to try to find a place better than this. What about you? You live alone?"  
  
I hesitated before answering that question.  
  
"Well, I live with my father and brother."  
  
"How come I've never seen you around?"  
  
"Um..We're from out of town."  
  
He looked at me suspiciously, but went along with my lie.  
  
"I guess we better get going, they'll find us soon."  
  
I tried once again to lift my body, but only winced as the pain shot up my right leg.  
  
"Are you alright?" He quickly came over and examined my bruised leg. "This looks pretty bad, c'mon, I'll take you home."  
  
I shook my head. "No, it's alright, I'll be fine."  
  
Ignoring the discomfort, I slowly stood up and limped a few steps.  
  
"Are you sure you can make it home?"  
  
I nodded vigorously. "Just one thing though. Give this to that shopkeeper, I never paid for my purchase." I handed him two silver coins.  
  
As I wobbled out of the alleyway, he called after me.  
  
"Wait, I have to know your name!"  
  
I smiled. "...Sakura."  
  
[ S y a o r a n ]  
  
"Sakura.." I whispered repetitively while walking back home. Her name is delicate, just like the cherry blossom tree. It's beautiful, just as she is. I found myself obsessed over the strange girl I met some minutes ago. There was something peculiar about her, as if she wasn't completely honest with me, but that just gave me an excuse to find out more information.   
  
I halted, and stood in front of a ramshackle building, covered with ivy and moss. It didn't matter how broken-down it was because to me, it was home. I pushed open the chipped wooden door and found my mother sitting on the chair, sewing with care.   
  
"Mother, I'm home."  
  
She kept her eyes on her work.   
  
"...see, Syaoran, I'm fixing the shirt you torn yesterday and now it's good as new."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Mother was always so serious and worried. I knew she cared too much, but we were always happy together. I never knew my father. He died when I was a small child, and mom never really talked about him. She had always avoided the subject in the past and as time passed, I didn't bother to question her anymore.  
  
  
  
"Here, you must be hungry." I held out the half loaf of bread to her, and watched Mother as she ate it greedily. I didn't blame her though, we haven't had much to eat since early this morning. It's been hard to come across food and money since my sisters left. They were the ones who brought home supplies.   
  
  
  
"I hope you didn't get into much trouble for this." She knew I have been stealing food.  
  
"No, it was a piece of cake," I lied.  
  
Mother knew, but she kept quiet about it.  
  
As I stared out my bedroom window, I pondered more about the girl, Sakura. Who was she? Where did she come from? All of these questions, which I have no answers to, preoccupied my mind. That night, I couldn't think. I could only think of her. Her delicate smile, her meticulous brownish hair, and especially her glistening emerald eyes, which was her most perceptible attribute.  
  
I tossed and turned unceasingly throughout most of the night, until my body finally gave in to sleep.  
  
I dreamt, dreamt of the cherry blossom tree.   
  
Eyes lurking, leering, I see.  
  
Faces zooming past, faster than jets through the clouds,  
  
It's she.  
  
The girl, the woman, standing by the lonely cherry blossom tree,  
  
Watching, watching the gentle petals fall, falling,  
  
as her heart plummets, plummeting.  
  
The wind- at first slowly drifting through the air began to whirl,  
  
materializing gust.  
  
Gathering her pride, heart, soul,  
  
And blowing them to me.  
  
The sound of heart merging pervaded the silent night.  
  
It was she, the girl, the woman, by the lonely cherry blossom tree.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A/N: So...getting interesting? I hope so. I'm really the poetry kind of person, so you would find lots of poems throughout the chapters. Heh. 


	3. Ringingabell

Twisted Fairytale  
  
-- Sakura- a princess destined to wed a prince and live happily ever after. But what if she fell in love with a pauper[Syaoran]? Will the ending of a romance fairytale be altered forever? How much is one really willing to risk for the love of their life? [ S/S ][ E/T ] Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Sakura is not a clow mistress and none of the characters are aware of the cards. The storyline is slightly altered so that it is mainly based on Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
I looked into his eyes,  
  
And saw a castle,  
  
Castle in a cloud  
  
floating, dreaming,  
  
of me.  
  
I looked into his hazel eyes,  
  
And saw a rose,  
  
A precious lambent rose,  
  
Secluded, hoping for company.  
  
I looked into his hazel obscure eyes,  
  
And saw a labyrinth,  
  
concealing his most intimate secrets  
  
within his guarded heart, which  
  
even himself cannot find the key to.  
  
He was the deep hazel eyed boy,  
  
wondering, pondering, dreaming,  
  
of me.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter III-- [ R i n g i n g - a - B e l l ]  
  
[ T o m o y o ]  
  
"Sakura-San, please hold still." I cautiously took off the old bandage and wrapped a new one around her lower leg.   
  
Last mid-afternoon, Sakura limped home with a crimson scrape covering her entire calf, and did not even give a plausible explanation. She told us that she had fallen down and chafed it on the solid ground. Obviously there was more to the story, but nobody bothered her and allowed her to rest.  
  
"Alright, alright, all done."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
Just as she was about to rise, I stopped her.  
  
"Sakura, you haven't told me what really happened."  
  
"Well.."  
  
"C'mon, Sakura, I'm your best friend. You can trust me."  
  
"Fine, but don't tell anyone."  
  
I nodded impatiently.  
  
"I met him."  
  
"Who?" I asked, baffled.  
  
"You know, that guy we saw."  
  
"The pauper?"  
  
"Yea. Well, he accidentally pushed me and I fell."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh. But it's not that big a deal. He didn't mean to; he was in a hurry."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Disappointed?"  
  
"Actually, yes. I expected something more interesting."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"C'mon, help me up, will ya? Let's not waste our time here."  
  
Slowly, I held her arm as Sakura struggled to stand.  
  
"Did Eriol-Kun leave yet?"  
  
I nodded.   
  
"I hope he gets back before the ceremony." She sighed heavily.  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
Step by step, we walked together down the main corridor and into the gardens. A guard approached us.  
  
"Tomoyo-San, your mother, Sonomi-San seeks you."  
  
"Tell her I'll be right there."  
  
  
  
"Is it alright if I leave you here for a while?" I asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure, I wanted to see the flowers anyway."  
  
I smiled, but it wasn't a genuine one.  
  
"...Sakura..?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"About Eriol-Kun...."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
".....Nevermind."  
  
  
  
[ S a k u r a ]  
  
  
  
Closely observing the fragile lilies and roses, I thought back on yesterday's events. And of him. Quickly, I shook the memory away, but it immediately regenerated. This is ridiculous. I don't even know as much as his name. But for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about him. What was it about him that was so mesmerizing?  
  
Biting my lips, I forced myself to put another person into my mind. Eriol-Kun. At this point, I began to feel extremely guilty of thinking of some distant stranger instead of my betrothed. It wasn't that I didn't love Eriol, it was just.. That something, spark or chemistry was missing from our relationship.  
  
Sighing, I took a fallen lily and placed it on my lap. I stared at it.  
  
It was so innocent and deprived of all wrongdoings. Why couldn't I be that lily? So jaunty and carefree.  
  
"Yes. It is beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
A female voice startled me.  
  
Long silky mahogany hair laid behind her shoulders, flowing steadily with the wind.  
  
Her attire was embroidered and beige, blending in nicely with her pale face. And her eyes, cinnamon; glowing with unpredictability.  
  
  
  
"Lilies are my favorite, you know."   
  
"They are very intriguing."  
  
She smiled. Her smile- so disarming and yet, so ambiguous.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll get to know me better soon." The woman winked and vanished into the palace.  
  
Could she read my mind?   
  
That evening, her prediction came true. As we sat around the ornate dinner table, father introduced her.  
  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet Mizuki-Kaho. She's a very close friend of Eriol-Sama's and came a long way for the wedding."  
  
We greeted her politely.   
  
"Please, call me Kaho. And I will try to help anyway I can, even though I'm not great at party-planning." She flashed another smile.  
  
While we ate, everyone asked Kaho endless questions, but I kept silent.   
  
Who was she? How come Eriol never mentioned her? It seemed like she was watching me throughout the entire course of dinner,not with her eyes- but with her mind.  
  
Later that same evening, as I was heading down to my room, I saw her, reading under a flaming candle in the library.   
  
Without looking up from her book, she greeted me. "Sakura-San. I had a feeling you were coming down here."  
  
"Why do you read under only one burning candle?"  
  
"Ah. I like to be engulfed in partial darkness while reading. It adds to the suspense of the story, don't you think?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"The library has always been my favorite place."  
  
Suddenly closing her book, Kaho placed it on a precise spot on the shelf.  
  
"Now. I have something for you."  
  
Kaho reached into her bag and revealed a bronze bell. A smooth purple ribbon was tied to the handle, and some sort of an ancient symbol was engraved onto the surface. I was bewildered.  
  
"What is this for?"  
  
"Let's just say, it's an early wedding present." She winked at me knowingly.  
  
"Thank you, but, what does it do?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see. It can be useful in a tight spot."  
  
I tried to solve the mystery of the bell all night, but failed. I knew it would play a significant role in my future because of the dream:  
  
Silence  
  
I stood there, only not alone.  
  
He was there. He, the one  
  
I did not know the name of.  
  
He ran.....I chased after him.  
  
But soon, he disappeared beyond the horizon.  
  
Droplets of tears. His tears.  
  
I wanted to comfort him, but didn't  
  
know how.  
  
Tears streamed down my cheeks.  
  
They one by one fused with his.  
  
Became one.  
  
A vibrant ringing filled the darkness.  
  
And in my hand, I grasped the bell.   
  
Instantly, I woke up, dripping in cold sweat. What was that? Some kind of premonition into the future? He was in my future.  
  
For a mere second, I even thought I caught a glimpse of his face through the window. But when I looked once more, I only saw the vivid stars and the crescent moon, which appeared slightly dim due to the looming clouds.  
  
Silence. Only the light chirping of crickets on a breezy summer night.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: ::sigh:: I felt this chapter needed more substance, but this is the best I can do for now. Since I need to save the good stuff for later chapters. Thanks Reviewers! You've been my support. 


	4. Disheartening Tears

Twisted Fairytale  
  
-- Sakura- a princess destined to wed a prince and live happily ever after. But what if she fell in love with a pauper[Syaoran]? Will the ending of a romance fairytale be altered forever? How much is one really willing to risk for the love of their life? [ S/S ][ E/T ] Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Sakura is not a clow mistress and none of the characters are aware of the cards. The storyline is slightly altered so that it is mainly based on Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
He held me close; I felt the warmness of his heart.  
  
As tempting as it is to hear his name, the  
  
syllables would not pass through my lips.  
  
To me, he was the prince dominating my reverie,  
  
the one that infiltrated my nightmares and  
  
made them estatic dreams.  
  
Perhaps just an unrealistic fantasy, perhaps more.  
  
As I was lured into his hypnotic eyes,  
  
his face alters...  
  
shifting perpetually...  
  
Then reverted back.  
  
Him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter IV--[ Disheartening || Tears ]  
  
[ S y a o r a n ]  
  
Gleefully walking down the crowded street, I searched for the shop owner I promised Sakura I would pay back to. It wasn't easy to find since there were numerous markets. Even though I didn't get a very close look at the shop owner, I precisely recall an adorable teddy bear among his items.  
  
I saw it. The stuffed bear was still there, sitting peacefully in the corner. But, the bearded man wasn't watching the stand. A girl was.  
  
Her lengthy sable hair was locked in buns by two ruby ribbons. There was a constant charming smile upon her face as if she was always content. Something about that girl connected with my heart. Perhaps, we shall one day meet in the future or in another lifetime.  
  
Without saying a word, I placed two silver coins on the stand. At first she looked a little stunned, but then politely took it.  
  
"Father said that you would be back."  
  
"Then he is a wise man."  
  
"I'm Li-Meiling." She cordially held out her hand and I gently shook it.  
  
"Call me Syaoran."  
  
"What happened to the girl yesterday?"  
  
"Don't worry, she got home safely."  
  
"Glad to hear."  
  
"By the way, do you know where she lives?"  
  
Meiling hesitated before answering. Gesturing for me to come closer, she whispered something in my ear. "....rumors say that she is the Emperor's daughter."  
  
My eyes grew wide and my heart plummeted. There was no way I would have a chance with a lady of nobility. But that can't stop me from trying.  
  
"How much for that bear?"  
  
"Four bronze coins."  
  
I couldn't resist purchasing it even though I had little money to spare.  
  
Reluctantly, I handed her the coins for exchange of the chocolate teddy bear.  
  
"Actually, I'm quite surprised you brought that. It has been on the stand for some time."  
  
"I'm surprised too."   
  
She giggled. "Surely it's not for the princess."   
  
"Of course not."  
  
That was a lie.  
  
[ S a k u r a ]  
  
It was just three days before the big day and anxiety continued to build up in my system. No. I can't do it. It wouldn't be fair to me, to Eriol or to him. But what will I say? Eriol, I can't marry you because I fell in love with a plebeian boy who I don't even know the name of? Eriol has been so kind to me and I refuse to break his heart. But is there a choice?  
  
"Sakura. Why is it that you're so aloof lately?"  
  
"A lot troubles my mind."  
  
"Oh?" Pause. "You mean the boy?"  
  
I gnawed on my lower lip. "Perhaps."  
  
"C'mon forget about him. Let me show you the rings I picked out. You will love them."  
  
They were made of gold with silver rims; elaborate designs and our initials embedded on the exterior. Tomoyo urged me to wear it, but as I couldn't bring myself to.  
  
This seemed to anger her. "I can't believe you, Sakura-San! You should feel so lucky to be marrying Eriol-Kun. It's every girl's dream. Why are you thinking of that nonentity?!  
  
I was enraged. Who does she think she is, trying to tell me who to marry?  
  
"Well, if it is every girl's dream, why don't you marry him!?"   
  
Out of frustration, I hurled the rings at her and ran. Running....  
  
Run. Run from the shadows.  
  
Hide. Hide from reality.  
  
Seeking for a world where no pain exists,  
  
But to find no such place.   
  
I cowered in the gloomiest corner of the library, shrouded by darkness.  
  
Tears trickled down my face. This time it was not a dream.   
  
I heard his voice, trying to console me. Taking me into embrace, he illuminated my path where there was an absence of light and erased my fears.  
  
I knew it was an illusion, but it seemed so real. Perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me. Maybe I wasn't meant to meet him, maybe it was a pure accident.   
  
"There are no coincidences, only the inevitable."   
  
"Kaho-San," my voice cracked.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Sakura." Her smile melted away my icy tears.  
  
"Are we really meant to be?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
I quickly wiped the wetness from my cheeks with my sleeves and followed Kaho back to reality.  
  
Tomoyo have been crying too. Her once appealing gray eyes were swollen with redness.  
  
"I'm sorry. My actions were harsh." I apologized and embraced her. She merely nodded.  
  
That night I went to sleep knowing our bond has been broken; she was not the same Tomoyo I've loved since childhood. My stomach grumbled. Because of everything that occurred today, I did not have an appetite at dinner. Father either didn't see my dismal spirit or decided to neglect it. He has changed too. Ever since Mom passed away fourteen years ago, he has become more serious and focused on business instead of family.   
  
A soft Nadesico petal floated in through my open window. I wished for my mother. Even though I could barely remember her, I will never forget the warm sensation that filled the room at her presence.   
  
Clasping the small petal in my hand, I slept a dreamless sleep, hoping to refill the voids in my life.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry, if this chapter is kinda crappy cuz I've got this huge headache. But w/e, I always get sick last day of school. Lol. I'm trying to stall a little with details so there would be more chapters..I've never actually written a story past the fourth chapter. Lol 


	5. Temporary Redemption

Twisted Fairytale  
  
-- Sakura- a princess destined to wed a prince and live happily ever after. But what if she fell in love with a pauper[Syaoran]? Will the ending of a romance fairytale be altered forever? How much is one really willing to risk for the love of their life? [ S/S ][ E/T ] Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters so please don't sue me. However, the story and poetry are all original- belonging to me and me only. =]  
  
Author's Note: Sakura is not a clow mistress and none of the characters are aware of the cards. The storyline is slightly altered so that it is mainly based on Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
I can feel your every breath,  
  
Hear your sweet delicate voice  
  
Gaze into your eyes  
  
Like stars in a night sky,  
  
Sense your vulnerability  
  
But yet you remain out of the range of my grasp.  
  
Every time I reach for your embrace,   
  
Your presence dissolves into my reverie.  
  
Yet, I know you are more than a silly fantasy,  
  
Faithfully waiting, anticipating the day I finally cease my quest.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter V--[ Temporary Redemption ]  
  
[ T o m o y o ]  
  
The radiant shafts of the morning sun shined through the sheer material of the wedding dress as I held it up for dusting. It was a most beautiful silk gown, embroidered with crystal beads and intricate designs. Somehow I thought the person who's going to be presenting it does not deserve even half of its value. Shame overwhelmed me as the green monster made its second appearance.   
  
{ "Well, if it is every girl's dream, why don't you marry him!?" }  
  
Sakura's cold words stung my heart the same way ice burns against bare skin. But yet, I wish I could live that "every girl's dream"; be crowned with the title of Mrs. Eriol Hiiragizawa. Day and night, he reappeared in my deepest reveries. I envisioned him, holding me tight in his arms, smothering me with gentle kisses and never wishing to let go. Of course those daydreams could not last forever; soon enough, harsh reality hit me. The woman buried within Eriol's heart was Sakura, not me. He fantasized about her every night as I about him.   
  
"Tomoyo? Is the dress almost ready?" My mother's mellow voice awoke me from my contemplation.   
  
"S-sure", I answered, a bit startled, "I just need to smooth out a few more wrinkles."   
  
She gazed at me with mystifying gray eyes-quite similar to my own. It was one of those motherly looks- the same one that provided me with comfort for seventeen years. Even when times were rough. More than a decade ago, our native homeland of Kyoko was raided by a neighboring country and torn apart from limb to limb. I barely recall that tragedy, being only two years old at the point, but the anguished screams of men, women and children, in desperate attempt to flee the war-stricken land haunt my dreams till this day. I lost my father that night. He vanished within the mist of chaos, trying as hard as he could to save his beloved kingdom. And I use to believe that he was still alive, secretly hiding out in a hamlet somewhere. However, as years passed without a hint of him, my hopes eventually diminished.   
  
"Tomoyo, dear, what is the matter?" Mother inquired with concern.   
  
I hesitated before shaking my head. "Nothing."  
  
She steadily shifted closer to me and meticulously tucked a strand of my raven lock beneath one ear.   
  
"Look at me," Mother commanded as she gingerly lifted my head up until our eye levels were even, "Now, tell me honestly, what's wrong? You've been so..distant these days."  
  
I swallowed uncomfortably, almost choking a bit on my saliva. "Sakura and I had a fight."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh mother, it was all my fault. If I hadn't been so overly envious of her and Eriol-sama. I can't help it. I- I'm [ pause ]  
  
I'm in love with him." My face grew flushed with embarrassment at my own bluntness.   
  
Expecting her to become infuriated at my selfishness, I prepared to wince. Instead, she only smiled.   
  
"Tomoyo, have you talked to Sakura about this?"  
  
I sighed heavily and shook my head again.   
  
"Well, talk to her. It'll sure get some of that strain off your mind."  
  
"Ok. I will. Thanks, mom. For everything." I beamed brightly at her as a token of my gratitude.   
  
[ S y a o r a n ]  
  
I stood nervously underneath her balcony with the faint light of the morning sun as a guide, clutching a soft brown bear in my hands. This was it- this was my chance- perhaps the only chance I would have. After all the tedious work I put into this plan, locating the exact position of her room and scheduling the perfect timing. ( I figured early morning would be best since no one would be awake yet ) But yet, I was on the verge of blowing the one shot to profess my undying love for Sakura. Sometimes I can't even apprehend my own actions, let alone my thoughts. I couldn't believe I was doing all this just for a princess I barely talked to. If I didn't know better, I'd say that I'm becoming more reckless than the legendary romantic, Romeo Montague, and his impudence led him directly into death's lair.   
  
But no, I couldn't allow myself to recoil like a coward. Amassing all the courage from within, I managed to scoop up several pebbles and target them at Sakura's glass window, producing click-clack noises to arouse her from her deep slumber. Nerves continued to circulate my body as I anxiously anticipated her arrival, but soon enough, they melted away at the sight of her smile. She appeared radiant, even with tousled hair and a plain nightgown.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura whispered, crouching down to take a better look at me.   
  
"To see you." I said romantically, grinning like a love-sick fool.   
  
"How did you get in?"  
  
"Easy, I've been creating secret passages through this palace since I was ten." I smirked.  
  
She chuckled lightly. "Please, tell me your name."  
  
"It's Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran..Syaoran.. It means little wolf in Chinese, right?"  
  
"You're familiar with the language?" I inquired, pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Just a little. They force me to study many languages here."  
  
I smiled. "Here, I brought you something." Since the balcony was well above my height, I had no choice except to gently toss the small bear to her.  
  
She immediately gasped at my gift. "It's adorable. Thank you."  
  
I blushed slightly at her approval. "It's no problem. Just to show how much I've been thinking about you ever since that day our eyes met."  
  
Sakura wavered before answering, "I can't get my mind off you either."  
  
I became overjoyed at her reply. "Then come away with me."  
  
"Away?! Where to?"   
  
"I don't know. Far away. I want to start a new life with you." I gazed at her with hopeful eyes, but her response was not the one I dreamt of.  
  
"Syaoran, I can't. What about our families? And..I'm suppose to get married to two days." Her voice dimmed.  
  
"Married?! To whom?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa, Eriol- Sama."  
  
"You can't marry him!" I protested, raising my voice with anger.  
  
"Why not?" She asked, almost offended.  
  
I took a deep breath and lowered my tone. "Because I'm in love with you."  
  
Sakura became speechless; her emerald eyes reflected ones of a lost angel, burdened with a torn heart.   
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I have to go now."   
  
My heart plummeted at her implied rejection, but I knew that deep inside, we belonged together- like two doves dominating the heavens, side by side - like two branches of the same cherry blossom tree. I could sense the potent energy vibrating through her luminous eyes.  
  
I instantaneously sprang up as she began to retreat back into her room.   
  
"No, Sakura please! If you care for me, which I know you do, come- come meet me tonight at the golden fountain in Tomoeda Square!"  
  
Without answering, she glanced at me one last time and faded into the darkness.   
  
-----  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Pheew.. I know this one took me a while and I'm so sorry! I love you guys- my reviewers. Please continue to show your support! And btw, does anyone have ideas for the future of this story? I'm kind of running out of them. Thanks again! 


End file.
